Warriors: Echoes of the Moon
by DramaGeek-The Thirteenth Storm
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Moonstone was found? Well, on this story, Moonkit and Echokit will guide you through the journey of sorrow, loss, tragedy, humour and maybe some romance as they find their destiny. (I know that their is another reason to why the Moonstone was found, but I wrote this before I read that...)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. (Why!?)**

* * *

Hi, I'm Stormfeather. This story was created by myself and my great friend Mistcloud (who may change her name). This is our first story and my first story that I have properly written in chapters. Not just a short story. We will be writing more together. Some stories may be on my account and some on her's when she gets one. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

_**Alleigances**_

ThunderClan

Leader: **Mothstar**** – **Golden She-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy: **Leafcloud** – Pure white she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Ivyleaf** – Light grey she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

- Apprentice: **Nightpaw **–Black tom with grey eyes

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Nighthawk** – Black tom with dark blue eyes

**Thornflight** – Brown tom with dark brown specks and green eyes

**Nettleclaw** – Wiry haired brown tom with green eyes

- Apprentice: **Goldenpaw**

**Silkfur** – Long haired, cream coloured she-cat

**Seedpelt** – Brown tabby tom

- Apprentice: **Littlepaw**

**Wildfur** – Mottled brown tom

**Airpelt** – Long haired white she-cat

- Apprentice: **Willowpaw**

**Falcongaze** – Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

- Apprentice: **Foxpaw**

**Skyleaf** – Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose** – Black tom with a white patch near muzzle and olive eyes

Apprentices: **(6 moons or older in training to become warriors)**

**Willowpaw** – Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Littlepaw** – Small ginger tom with green eyes

**Goldenpaw** – Bright gold she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Foxpaw** – Dark ginger tom with white tipped tail and amber eyes

Queens: **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Ravencloud** – Dark grey she-cat with light grey patches; mother of Rainleaf's kits (eldest nursery queen)

**Ivyheart** – White she-cat with silver paws and amber eyes; mother of Wildfur's kits

**Drizzlecloud** – Calico she-cat with grey eyes; mother of Falcongaze's kits

Kits: **(Less than 6 moons old, in nursery)**

**Mintkit** – Silver and white she-cat (Mother: Ivyheart)

**Echokit** – Long haired white she-cat (Mother: Ivyheart)

**Sagekit** – Brown tabby tom (Mother: Ivyheart)

**Grasskit** – Grey tabby tom (Mother: Ivyheart)

**Moonkit** – Blue-grey she-cat (Mother: Drizzlecloud)

**Eaglekit** – Light brown tabby tom (Mother: Drizzlecloud)

**Amberkit** – Ginger she-cat (Mother: Drizzlecloud)

**Breezekit – **Silver and white tom (Mother: Drizzlecloud)

**Beekit** – Golden and black tom (Mother: Ravencloud)

Elders: **(Toms and she-cats retired from warrior duties)**

**Iceflower** – White she-cat with silver paws

**Reedtail** – Light grey tom with sea green eyes

**Rainleaf** – Blue-grey tom with green eyes

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: **Mudstar** – Brown tabby with amber eyes

Deputy: **Littleheart** – Tortoise-shell she-cat with small paws

Medicine Cat: **Whitenose** – Black tom with white paws and muzzle with blue eyes

Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Softheart** – White she-cat with fluffy ginger paws

**Rubyclaw** – Dark ginger she-cat

- Apprentice: **Raggedpaw**

**Thrushpelt** – Brown tabby tom

**Leaftail** – Wiry brown tom with white tail

**Yarrowclaw** – White tom with hazel eyes

- Apprentice: **Horsepaw**

**Poppytail** – Dark brown she-cat

**Duststripe** – Light brown tom with amber eyes

**Strawpelt** – Wiry haired golden tom with sea green eyes

**Dawnflower** – Cream coloured she-cat with black ears and grey eyes

Apprentices:** (6 moons or older in training to become warriors)  
**

**Raggedpaw **– Mottled brown tabby tom with a torn ear (torn ear is a result of eagle attack)

**Horsepaw** – Long haired golden-brown tom

Queens: ** (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Stripefur** – Golden and brown striped she-cat; mother of Yarrowclaw's kits

Kits:** (Less than 6 moons old, in nursery)**

**Volekit** – Brown tom (Mother: Stripefur)

**Pinekit** – Dark gray tom (Mother: Stripefur)

Elders: **(Toms and she-cats retired from warrior duties)**

**No-claw** – Brown tom with amber eyes

**Spottedheart** – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: **Dappledstar** – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: **Ripplewave** – Muscular dark gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Featherstripe** – Dark grey she-cat with white specks and dark blue eyes

Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Sandstep **– Pale ginger tom with dark ginger paws

- Apprentice: **Icepaw**

**Volestripe **– Brown tabby tom

**Mistpelt **– Light blue she-cat with green eyes

**Mousetail **– Dark brown she-cat with a white tail

**-** Apprentice: **Rainpaw**

**Redclaw **– Dark ginger tom

**Bluestream** – Blue-grey tom

**Frostfoot **– Silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**-** Apprentice: **Pebblepaw**

**Browntail **– White tom with a dark brown tail

**Mossleap - **Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Hazelpetal - **Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Toadpelt - **Dark gray tabby tom

**Brightstorm - **Ginger and white tom

Apprentices:** (6 moons or older in training to become warriors)**

**Icepaw** – Silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Rainpaw** – Blue-grey tom

**Pebblepaw - **Dark gray dappled she-cat

Queens: **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Yellowstripe** – Black she-cat two gold stripes down her back; mother of Sandfoot's kits

**Clearheart** – White she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Bluestripe's kits

Kits: **(Less than 6 moons old, in nursery)**

**Vinekit **– Brown tabby tom (Mother: Yellowstripe)

**Stonekit** – Silver tom (Mother: Yellowstripe)

**Rockkit **– Dark grey tom (Mother: Yellowstripe)

**Dampkit **– Blue-grey she-cat (Mother: Clearheart)

**Shadekit **– Black she-cat (Mother: Clearheart)

Elders: **(Toms and she-cats retired from warrior duties)**

**Reedstripe – **Dark grey tom

**Rockclaw – **Light grey tom

**Wetfur – **Blue-grey she-cat

* * *

Windclan

Leader: **Swirlstar** – Blue-grey tabby tom with silver paws and swirls on her back. Grey eyes

Deputy: **Rabbitstripe** – Brown tabby tom with white stripes and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Treefoot** – White tom with dark brown paws

Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Barktail** – Brown tabby tom

**Wolfclaw** – Dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Flamestorm** – Pale ginger she-cat

- Apprentice: **Berrypaw**

**Nightfur** – Black tom with blue eyes

**Leafbreeze** – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Featherfur** – Silver she-cat

**Bramblepelt** – Brown tabby tom with white underbelly

- Apprentice: **Dapplepaw**

**Kestrelwing - **Light brown tom

**Birdstep - **Light brown tom

- Apprentice: **Smokepaw**

**Rosepool - **Dark ginger she-cat

- Apprentice:** Crimsonpaw**

Apprentices: **(6 moons or older in training to become warriors)**

**Crimsonpaw** – Dark ginger she-cat

**Dapplepaw** – Tortoise-shell she-cat with cinnamon eyes

**Smokepaw** – Dark grey tom with white stripe

**Berrypaw** – Large cream coloured tom

Queens: **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits) **

**Cedarstripe** – Brown tabby she-cat with white stripes; mother of Barktail's kits

**Whitecloud** – Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: **(Less than 6 moons old, in nursery)**

**Ashkit** – Light grey she-cat (Mother: Cedarstripe)

**Sandkit** – Pale ginger she-cat (Mother: Cedarstripe)

**Rainkit** – Blue-grey she-cat (Mother: Cedarstripe)

Elders:

**Silvercloud **– Long-haired silver and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Birdsong – **Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

Cats outside clans:

**Mouse** – Small white tom with hazel eyes

**Poppy** – Long-furred brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

* * *

PROLOGUE -

The darkness that surrounded him and his clan mates was too much. They had almost reached the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Just one more step and anything could happen to him, with no explanation to save his clan mates.

His leader had already crossed and was waiting for the remaining cats to join him. Finally, all the cats had crossed except for Poppytail and him. Mudstar gave one hostile glance over his shoulder back at the two remaining cats. Poppytail crossed over reluctantly. He could see uneasiness prickling on every hair on her pelt. Mudstar looked at Poppytail as she moved along.

"Strawpelt, are you coming or not? Or do you care too much for ThunderClan more than your own clan?" Mudstar growled at Strawpelt. Strawpelt's fur bristled, ready for a fight and then he realized that stealing someone's kits was a terrible thing. If anyone found out, ShadowClan would lose its great reputation. That's why he had to keep it quiet. Strawpelt crossed over and shrugged at Mudstar to hide his uneasiness.

He shivered, not from wind but from the icy grip of fear. He didn't like what he was doing, sneaking into another clan's camp, but he was loyal, through and through. While waiting for his leaders orders he realized that the undergrowth around him felt comfortable. He remembered first seeing Silkfur. She was moonhigh hunting near the border and so was Strawpelt. They've met every two nights since then and Strawpelt felt a sudden urge to run back to his camp and curl up like a kit in the safety of the nursery. If Silkfur found out what Strawpelt was doing, she would never see him again.

He also realized that the forest was quiet, too quiet. There was no scuffling of mice running to safety of roots, no scratching of squirrels' claws scrambling up the bark of a tree and no rustling of leaves from the paw steps of cats. He felt like something was waiting, just waiting to spring at ShadowClan.

Strawpelt heard Mudstar growling "Just go in and get those retched kits!" Mudstar flicked his tail as a signal to go forward. The Shadowclan warriors slipped down the stone wall and clung onto every branch and bush that they could find. He recalled watching Silkfur using the same passage, her sleek cream pelt turning silver in the moonlight. He had used this passage many times before, to meet Silkfur, but he always had her with him.

He missed her sweet scent and soft, silky fur brushing against him as he climbed down the steep slope. He didn't have the confidence he needed without her and when he neared the bottom of the stone wall, he slipped and tumbled into Thunderclan's clearing. He heard many yowls sounding around him. The loudest was not a battle cry, but of Silkfur yelling to him "Strawpelt! Get out now!" but the worst scream of all was of why ShadowClan had come here in the first place. It was Drizzlecloud and Ivyheart screaming together "My kits! Where are my kits?"

Thanks, So please review! :)


	2. Strawpelt's New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Warriors**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

It had been four moons since the attack on Thunderclan. ShadowClan had successfully captured the kits. Strawpelt still hadn't forgotten the look of terror on Silkfur's face as Duststripe killed Iceflower, Silkfur's mother. Strawpelt lay curled up in a bed of straw. He had been sheltering inside the horse-place barn with Mouse and Poppy ever since he was exiled from Shadowclan. He thought he was loyal, but he didn't have the strength to hurt Silkfur's clan mates. When the fight was over and Shadowclan were back on their side of the territory, Mudstar had exiled Strawpelt from Shadowclan because of his love for Silkfur and because he did not fight for Shadowclan when they needed him.

Soon enough sleep crashed over Strawpelt like a wave. In his dream he was by the lake, looking up at Silverpelt. Soon enough Strawpelt realized that one of the stars in Silverpelt was glowing brighter than the others and it was getting bigger. As the star got closer he realized it was a cat. He soon realized that it was Larkstar, Thunderclan's leader before Leafstar. Larkstar was about to speak, but his voice was drained out by the sound of thunder. When he listened closer, he realized that the thunder was speaking. It said "Two shall become one. The Echoes of the moon are to great to be kept from unleashing their power. Moon and echo has been hiding in shadow for too long and it is time for them to be heard as thunder." As Strawpelt went to ask what this meant, he was poked by something soft in his flank.

"Wake up! The two-legs will think you're just another piece of that straw and they'll take you away! Besides, you'll miss breakfast." Poppy meowed hysterically.

She poked him again, this time harder. "Okay, okay. I'm up!" Strawpelt meowed seeing affection glow in Poppy's eyes, but it was not a she-cat and mate affection; it was almost like a motherly affection. Strawpelt pushed the thought out of his mind. Poppy the flicked her tail across his shoulder in a friendly way and walked off to the food bowl. **'****_How I miss fresh kill' _**thought Strawpelt, his head bowed.

The sun had risen past the mountains by the time Strawpelt finished eating. He decided to go out for a walk, besides, he knew he needed some alone time. To Strawpelt's dismay, as he was walking through the passage way to the outer side of the barn, he heard Mouse yelling "Wait for me!"

Strawpelt sighed, he knew Mouse was only apprentice age, but couldn't he at least respect some privacy. "Hi Strawpelt!" meowed Mouse excitedly. "Do you wanna go hunt?" Mouse said again, bouncing up with excitement. Strawpelt respected the young cat's enthusiasm, but Mouse was loud enough to scare a whole forest full of prey away when he was actually trying to be quiet, let alone just talking about it.

"Not today Mouse" meowed Strawpelt, feeling quilt swell up inside of him. "I can't."

"But I thought you liked it!"

"I do, but I'm not feeling quite energetic today, besides, we couldn't leave poor Daisy by herself now could we?" retorted Strawpelt. For once in his life, Mouse was quiet. Strawpelt wondered what had upset him so much about Daisy.

"Fine then, we'll hunt tomorrow on two conditions. We teach Daisy how to hunt and you don't bug me about it for the next eight sunrises. OK?" Strawpelt asked, He felt the guilt drain out of him when Mouse said "Sure!" and walked back into the barn.

Strawpelt was thankful that he had gotten rid of Mouse at last. Even though Strawpelt was exiled he still sent a silent prayer of thanks to Starclan. The one thing that kept him sane while living in the barn was hope; hope that Starclan would come one day to show him where his destiny lies. Strawpelt wandered through the forest, searching for any sign of excitement. After what seemed like a moon Strawpelt spotted a rabbit, hopping around in its burrow, not aware of anything behind it. Strawpelt instinctively dropped into a hunters crouch and crept towards the rabbit, thankful that the wind was blowing towards him. Almost as if Starclan wanted Strawpelt to miss his catch, the wind changed direction towards the rabbit. Strawpelt sprang, but the rabbit was too quick. It had darted away into the trees as quick as lightning. "Mouse dung!" Strawpelt cried.

But Strawpelt picked up another scent. He could just make out the sweet smell of the forest before a heavy weight pinned him down.

"Get off Thunderclan territory!"


	3. Soul Sisters

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Get up!"

Echokit opened her eyes to the most gruesome sight there is; her sister. The sun seeped into her eyes as she stretched from her nest. Her mother, Dawnflower, was still asleep but unfortunately her sister wasn't. "Why do I have to get up now?" asked Echokit.

"Because", replied her sister in a know-it-all tone "Raggedpaw is doing his warrior assessment soon and I think we should tag along and see what we're going to do when we're doing our warrior assessment".

But Echokit knew the real reason. Moonkit absolutely adored Raggedpaw. She was always babbling on about how much prey he caught and how she will be as good as him and they'll be together forever etcetera etcetera.

Echokit sighed, "But we're not apprentices yet" she said, "and I don't think Mudstar will be happy with kits exploring the territory on their own. Actually, he'll be really unhappy."

Moonkit rolled her eyes, "But we won't be alone we'll have each other." As much as Echokit wanted to go out, feel the grass in her paws and not be stuck in the Shadowclan nursery, she couldn't, it would be like breaking the rules and Echokit would never do that.

"You know what I mean! I was talking about not having a warrior with us!" Echokit meowed. As quick as a flash Moonkit ducked under her and pushed Echokit over.

"We won't need a warrior as long as you have me!" Moonkit boasted. Echokit tried not to laugh. As much as she loved her sister, she knew Moonkit wouldn't last a minute out there fighting without a warrior.

"Fine, I will, but if we get caught I'm going to say that you forced me to come." Echokit replied hiding her laughter. Moonkit jumped in the air and started to head to the nursery entrance. Echokit hesitated then followed. Luckily it was still early and only Leaftail, the warrior on guard, was awake. Moonkit led Echokit out of the nursery and across the camp into the dirtplace tunnel. "It stinks in here!" hissed Echokit. Moonkit gave her a "duh!" look and walked up to a crack in the wall just big enough to fit a small cat in. Moonkit crept into the crack. Once she was on the other side she said "Come on, Echokit, its easy!"

Warily, Echokit went through the crack, it was much easier than she expected and she soon found herself on the other side. "Where are we?" asked Echokit. Moonkit bounded off, leaving the question unanswered, and flicked her tail to signal Echokit to follow. Echokit raced after Moonkit, eager to explore the territory a bit more. They stopped behind a bush and Moonkit said "We'll wait here for Raggedpaw and when he does come, we'll follow him". Echokit thought about this for a while.

"But, what do we do if we meet his mentor?" Moonkit opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the rustling of a bush nearby.

"When are we going to start?" said Raggedpaw to his mentor.

"We'll start as soon as you stop chattering!" replied Raggedpaw's mentor, Rubyclaw. Echokit realized that Rubyclaw was an advantage to ShadowClan. Most cats are fooled by her glossy ruby coloured coat and her sea green eyes, but her tongue was sharper than a foxes claws and she was feistier than a badger. Moonkit signalled for Echokit to stay still and be quiet. 'Of course I'll be quiet!' thought Echokit. 'If I even breathe I would be found out and sent back to ShadowClan camp by Rubyclaw!' Raggedpaw passed Moonkit and Echokit by an inch and didn't even stop or look around. When Rubyclaw passed the two kits without noticing anything, Echokit breathed a sigh of relief and followed Moonkit out of the bush. The two kits followed the apprentice and warrior a long way until they found a clearing. Moonkit and Echokit took shelter under a brambleberry bush outlining the clearing and sat quietly, peeping through the gaps of the bush.

"Can I start now?"

"Yes but be aware and look out for the fox that we drove out a couple of sunrises ago." Pain and sorrow filled Rubyclaw's voice as she remembered the fox that broke into the nursery three sunrises ago. All the queens were sharing prey just outside the ShadowClan camp and didn't see the fox because it broke in the back way. Berrykit and Icekit, the only other kits in the nursery, were playing with the apprentices and Moonkit was fast asleep after a helping to expand the warriors den. Only Echokit saw the fox break into the nursery. She still has dreams of the foxes snapping jaws and sharp claws aiming for Moonkit. Echokit shivered as Raggedpaw pelted off in the direction of the twoleg nest. What if Raggedpaw comes back badly injured or worse, dead?

Rubyclaw followed Raggedpaw with less enthusiasm and more seriousness. A moment or two later, Moonkit followed and Echokit brought up the rear. They followed the apprentice and watched as Raggedpaw caught two mice, a lizard and a blackbird while making sure Rubyclaw didn't see them. The two kits followed Raggedpaw into another clearing. This clearing looked exactly the same as the other one except for a single tree stump right in the middle. Moonkit stared at Raggedpaw with admiration as he caught another mouse on the far side of the clearing, right in front of the tree stump. Echokit looked over at Moonkit once again, but to her dismay, Moonkit no longer had admiration on her face, instead she had utter horror. Echokit looked back at Raggedpaw and let out a quiet scream.

Right in front of Raggedpaw stood a growling, hungry fox.

"Where's Rubyclaw!" screeched Moonkit, "go find her!"

Echokit stood still, frozen to the ground. Terror pulsed through her veins. Raggedpaw backed away from the fox, still holding his mouse, and tripped over the tree stump. He stumbled backwards and was unable to get up.

"Go!" yelled Moonkit.

Echokit finally managed to sprint to where she last saw Rubyclaw. Echokit sprinted through bushes and nearly ran into a tree but eventually she got to where she had to go. She found Rubyclaw stuck in a thorn bush, when she saw Echokit he spat out an annoyed "How-" but was cut off by the scream of Raggedpaw followed by a scream from Moonkit.

"Raggedpaw!" Rubyclaw yowled and she tried to sprint to help Raggedpaw but she was still stuck in the thorn bush. Echokit sprinted back to Moonkit but was too out of breath to explain what had happened. Echokit looked at Raggedpaw to see the fox score its claws down the apprentices flank. Anger flared through Echokit and she started sprinting towards the fox.

'No one hurts Raggedpaw!' Echokit jumped on the fox's back. The fox threw her off its back like she was a fly. Echokit landed on the side of the clearing, winded, she lay there for a while and lifted her head up in time to see Moonkit scratch the fox with her claws on its flank. The fox roared with anger and swatted Moonkit aside with its powerful paw.

"No-one does that to my sister except for me!" Echokit sprinted towards the fox with unsheathed claws and scored her claws down its hind leg, dodging the deathly blow that the fox gave her. After a few scratches and a near-death experience, Echokit realised that Moonkit joined in. Echokit jumped onto the fox's back, holding on with her life. Suddenly there was a rustling just in front of her. Four cats burst out the bushes, one of them her father Thrushpelt. A patrol!

The sudden arrival took Echokit off guard and the fox managed to buck her off. Echokit went flying through the air and what were heartbeats felt like moons; she hit a pine tree and went crashing to the ground. Soon, everything went black.

"Echokit! She's going to die isn't she" sobbed Moonkit, "it's my fault; she's dead because of me!"

Echokit opened her eyes, Moonkit was standing over her and so was Echokit's father, Thrushpelt.

"Echokit, you're alive!" exclaimed Moonkit, frantically licking Echokit's head. They were still in the clearing but the fox was gone.

"Is Raggedpaw alright?" Echokit managed to say.

"He's fine, but he needs medical treatment" replied her father, "in fact, now that your better we can start getting back to camp". Echokit staggered to her feet and started to walk the way that she thought camp was. They walked for what felt like moons but eventually they made it back to camp. Dawnflower, Echokit's and Moonkit's mother was frantically sniffing every tree she could. When she saw them she let out an exhilarated yowl. "My kits!"


	4. Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!" Leafstar's voice rang out above the rustling of leaves and whispers of wind. Silkfur stretched her back and paws. Then suddenly she sat upright, realizing that today was the day that Drizzlecloud, a caring queen was going to have her first litter of kits become warriors! Silkfur ran out of the warrior's den and found Drizzlecloud fiercely licking her kits.

"Stay still Foxpaw!" Drizzlecloud was yelling.

"I can do it myself you know!" Foxpaw retorted.

"And Willowpaw, what have you done!" Drizzlecloud continued. "You must have caught all the burrs from here to the gathering island!"

Silkfur left the two apprentices to their complaining. She found her place beneath the Hightree and felt comforted after the natural sounds of the forest. The birds' songs, the leaves rustling, the winds whisper, not to mention the elders urgently whispering to each other about why Leafstar would call them out of their dens before sunhigh. Leafstar bounded down the tangle of roots to come and stand with her clan.

"I have waited long for this day" Leafstar called out. "Today we shall be gaining two new warriors. Willowpaw, Foxpaw, please step forward."

The two apprentices walked up to Leafstar, Foxpaw tripping over his shadow once or twice. Willowpaw's sky blue eyes blazed with more ferocity than a burning fire, devouring up everything in its path. Silkfur could see that they were both excited.

"Airpelt, is your apprentice Willowpaw ready for her warrior ceremony?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes, she has trained hard. I know she will be the best warrior she can be." Airpelt replied.

"Good. Falcongaze, is your apprentice Foxpaw ready for his warrior ceremony?"

"Yes" Falcongaze replied, a purr rumbling deep in his throat. Silkfur realized that Falcongaze was not only Foxpaw's mentor but his father too. Now she could see why he was so happy. It was an unusual sight to see Falcongaze smiling when he wasn't around Drizzlecloud.

Silkfur could sense the excitement growing in the air around her. Foxpaw's white tipped tail was twitching. She couldn't help realizing how much Foxpaw actually looked like a fox.

"I, Leafstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." Leafstar's voice rang out around the clearing. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Willowpaw, Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Now there was no hesitation in what the two apprentices said or did. They were as confident as a warrior should be. Silkfur could see that they would be a great advantage to the clan. Silkfur felt memories come back to her as she watched the apprentices. She remembered having her warrior ceremony. She had to sit vigil with Crowfrost for the whole night! Crowfrost was a great friend and she could see he liked her but she couldn't love anyone but Strawpelt. **_'Oh Strawpelt, where are you?'_** Silkfur thought.

Her mind cleared as Leafstar spoke again. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Leafstar went on "Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowgaze. StarClan honours your wisdom and responsibility and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Leafstar rested her muzzle on top of Willowgaze's head and Willowgaze respectfully licked her shoulder.

"Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxtail. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and optimism and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Leafstar did the same routine with Foxtail as she did with Willowgaze.

"Willowgaze! Foxtail! Willowgaze! Foxtail!" The chants echoed around the hollow, the apprentices being the loudest. As the noise died down, Silkfur padded over to the two new warriors and said her praise and welcome. The sun was high in the sky right now, perfect time for hunting. Silkfur's cream coloured pelt turned golden in the sunshine. She padded out of the hollow and into the forest. Smells overwhelmed her scent glands and Silkfur realized that she would never feel more at home than here in the undergrowth.

Silkfur tasted the air more carefully this time, trying to taste any scent of mouse or squirrel. She couldn't smell anything unusual until suddenly, fox! Silkfur gathered up all her strength and crept along the scent path. She would just find the burrow and then go back to camp to tell Leafstar. Eventually she came to a rocky outcrop. Silkfur peered out of the bushes and saw it. The fox. It was sniffing out prey from the bushes. Silkfur carefully crept backwards, but her tail brushed the foliage. The fox looked up, sniffed and raced towards Silkfur. She didn't know what to do! If she ran back to camp it would lead the fox there and become a threat to everyone. But if I stay I could lose my life. **_What have I done?"_**


	5. An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"I already said. What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" growled a strange cat. Strawpelt could vaguely remember him but couldn't quite pin the name down. But soon enough a familiar cat stepped past the bundle of fur that questioned him.

"Hello. We don't want any trouble do we Nettleclaw?" Said a beautiful cream-coloured she-cat by the name of Skyleaf. 'Nettleclaw! He was the one that attacked me in the battle! Couldn't he see that I was trying to help ThunderClan?"

"I don't suppose so" answered Nettleclaw, stepping back from Strawpelt.

"That's right. Well, as I said, we don't want any trouble so if you could kindly leave our territory we would be grateful." Skyleaf said.

Strawpelt felt shocked that Skyleaf didn't recognize him; after all, Skyleaf was the only one that Silkfur had trusted enough to tell about her secret meetings.

"Don't you remember me Skyleaf?" Strawpelt asked, stunned.

"How do you know my name?" Skyleaf stepped forward to examine him more closely. She stepped back, her eyes filled with confusion. Nettleclaw drew his lips back in the beginning of a snarl and Skyleaf unsheathed her claws. Strawpelt took a step towards her and Nettleclaw obviously saw this as a threat, so he wrapped his tail around Skyleaf, brought her behind him and got into a pouncing motion.

"What are you doing? It's me Strawpelt!"

Skyleaf stepped forward, her eyes blank with shock. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"But I thought you were dead! We all did. Especially Silkfur." Skyleaf said. Sorrow clouding her brilliant green gaze. "She's been heart-broken."

"I miss her. But didn't Mudstar ever tell you that he exiled me?" Strawpelt asked.

"What!" the reply came from Nettleclaw. "You were exiled! Skyleaf, step away. He could be dangerous."

"I can fight you know! But there's no reason too. I'm sure he has a good explanation." Skyleaf retorted.

Strawpelt saw Nettleclaw give up. He understood what Nettleclaw was feeling. Whenever Skyleaf started an argument, she always won it. Silently Strawpelt prayed that they would take him back with them to ThunderClan camp but some part of him hoped that they wouldn't in case they found out about Silkfur and exiled her too.

"I was only exiled because in the fight between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, when I saw Duststripe kill Iceflower, Silkfur's mother. I jumped on him and bit down." Strawpelt paused, remembering the moment of anger and exhilaration "I bit down too hard and Duststripe just dropped." Strawpelt choked on the words and he fell down to the ground, his legs shaking too much for him to stand on his own.

"It's ok." Skyleaf bent down next to him and gave his ears a few quick licks. "We'll take you back to camp."

"What!" Nettleclaw exclaimed. "He's exiled we can't just take him back-"

Nettleclaw was cut off by the stern look Skyleaf gave him and he knew that she had won the argument.

"But I'm tired!" Nettleclaw whined. "By the time we get back to camp, it'll be nearing dawn!"

Strawpelt was confused at this statement. Had they really been arguing for all that time!? As Strawpelt looked at the sky, he could see that it was true. The moon was already out and stars were visible in the night. An unexpected thought came to his mind.

"Why don't you spend the night in my barn? The loners there are really very nice. We have plenty of mice..." Strawpelt trailed off as he looked at the uncertain looks of Skyleaf. Luckily, Nettleclaw yawned widely and started trotting off in the direction of the barn.

"I'm up for any free mice." He said. Strawpelt felt relieved. He just couldn't face Silkfur. Skyleaf looked at him through warm, amused eyes.

"Well, we might as well follow our might leader." She meowed the last bit louder, just for fun.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter is shorter than my previous ones, but I'm soooo tired right now! Anyway, If you want Skyleaf to end up with Nettleclaw, visit my poll! Also, PLEASE REVIEW NOW! :P I need them desperately for some reason... Any review is great, just no FLAMERS or 'This sucks!' Please use proper constructive criticism and I'm glad if you just say 'Great'! :P Thanks guys. **


End file.
